


A Helping... Cat

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Okay, thanks. I’ll do just that.”“Why are you giving someone a pet? Is it Clary?” Jace asked as he scratches behind the cat’s ear.“It’s not for Clary, it’s for…a crush of mine. I know they’ll love her, so don’t worry.”





	

Today, it was just one of those days where he didn’t want to get out of bed. One of those days where those thoughts in the depth of his mind are drowning out the logical side of everything, and he didn’t like it because it meant he was even easier to set off. He could hear the scratching coming from outside the door, and he drug himself out of the bed. A frown forming on his lips when he realised the other side of the bed was empty, of course it was. Of course the thoughts of a certain mousey haired boy were all a dream that his mind coaxed up for him. Opening up his bedroom door he sees the black cat at door and it starts to rubs itself against him, a tiny smile forms upon the blond’s lips at the action.

Bending down to pick up the black fur ball, he pressed a soft kiss to its head.  “You’ve got your forever home, and since you’re all better I have to take you back to the shelter so you can go to your forever home. You’re going to love it there Zodiac.” He tells the cat with a soft sigh, he always gets attached to the cats, or even the dogs (which is rarely) he fosters until they’re ready for a forever home.

There had been two main reasons why he signed up for this program. One maybe the mousey haired boy he had been dreaming about. The guy works at the shelter, and there was something he felt every time he saw the other. It wasn’t until he found out the other wasn’t single that he realised that what he had been feeling was what everyone describes as a crush. Now, he never thought he was the kind of guy to crush on someone; no he was generally the type to see what he wants and just _goes_ for it. So, now he’s left with a crush on the guy. The other reason was because he’d read that having a pet can help with depression. And by read, he means his best friend’s sister had and told him about it from one of her many researches into the World Wide Web, and books. So, he had went the shelter to adopt one but ended up volunteering as someone to help foster the animals.

Maybe it was his way of helping the animals with something he couldn’t have when _he_ was in the foster system, someone who truly loved them and cared for them. Wanting to give them something nice in the in between.

Zodiac nudges her little head against his cheek and he smiled a little bit before he put her down and they headed to the kitchen. He put some food in the cat bowl for Zodiac and pours himself a cup of coffee and then he’s setting up the cage for him to carry Zodiac. She was a nice distraction from the thoughts in his mind, and that is how he found was how the pets helped. It gives him something to look to, or take care off.

The clock strikes ten and he’s walking his way into the shelter, placing the cage on the counter as he rings the bell with the other hand.

“Jace, wonderful.” Simon replied with a smile upon his lips as he comes into view from the door that lead to all the rooms, and animals. He had a clipboard in his hand, and hands it over to Jace.

“I feed her this morning, she generally get’s feed at round seven in the morning and six at night. Or, that was when I feed her.” Jace replied as he filled out the form he knows of by heart. There is a meow from the cage and Jace lets another tiny smile form upon his lips. The tiny smile turning into a light frown as he finishes the form and hands it over.

“I think I know your feeding schedule by now, you tend to keep it the same. Well, Maia informed me that he’s running late, so…if you want more time with the Zodiac I can set it up.” Simon informed Jace, taking the form and the cage, gesturing for Jace to follow him.

He really didn’t have anything until after lunch, so he gave a small shrug of his shoulder before he’s following Simon. The mousey haired boy leads him to one of the play rooms. This one was empty, and Simon put the cage on the floor and let Zodiac out.

“So, your girlfriend is taking Zodiac?” Jace asks as he grabs one of the toys and sitting down, starting to play with it and watching as Zodiac attacked it.

“Well…She’s going to be holding her for me; I’m the one actually adopting the little thing. And there is also the fact that me and Maia aren’t together anymore. We actually broke up two months ago, never brought it up because I never wanted to dull the fun we always had. So, yeah that is new. I want to actually give her to someone, and I _know_ never give a pet as a gift but I _know_ this person will love her. I just, how would you go about giving one?”

Jace raised an eyebrow at Simon, fighting the smile that was fighting to pull at the corner of his lips. Zodiac decided she wanted to sleep so she was resting in Jace’s lap. He goes to purse his lips, taking in a breath and letting it out before he’s answering. “Maybe just tell them, and give them Zodiac. She is pretty good at adapting to new places. Adapted to mine nicely.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll do just that.”

“Why are you giving someone a pet? Is it Clary?” Jace asked as he scratches behind the cat’s ear.

“It’s not for Clary, it’s for…a crush of mine. I know they’ll love her, so don’t worry.”

The bell goes off and Simon leaves to go see who it is, he comes back with Maia. Jace gently puts Zodiac back into the cage before saying a goodbye to Maia and Simon.

Jace goes to Alec’s, his best friend’s place after lunch. Doing so helped to distract his mind, but he knows Alec knew what was going on inside his head. They both knew each other inside and out, but never pushed too far. Right now, he was laying down on Alec’s couch as the other worked on the planning he was doing. The blond lets out a soft sigh, pushing himself up off of the couch. “I shouldn’t be so hurt that Simon has a crush, but I am. I can’t help it, some part of me hoped that maybe I was his crush but, I’m me. No one likes it when I’m my cocky self, or…I hide this side of me away. Maybe I will actually adopt a cat and stop fostering.”

“You mean, like what you set to do before you laid eyes on Simon.” Alec asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. “And you are _not_ unlikable, remember that time I had a crush on you.”

“I was so oblivious to it, but then you came out and here we are. You are dating the same guy for the past three years while I’m over here barely able to get anyone past a first date.” He flops back down on the couch, a groan leaving his lips. “Somewhere I went wrong. Wait…don’t you and Magnus have a date?”

Alec’s eyes went wide stopped what he was doing, “Shit, I do.”

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave. I’ll see you Alec.” Jace said as Alec sprinted off to his bedroom, and Jace left the small apartment and going to his own.

The hour was turning seven when he heard someone knock upon his door, a groan left his lips. Who could this be? He just wanted to stay on the couch curled up with a blanket around him as he watched some cheesy movies. Maybe if he ignored it, they would go away. The knocking stopped for a few moments before it started back up, not wanting to move from his spot he paused the movie and called out, “Who is it?”

“Simon. Can I come in?”

Letting out a small huff, Jace yells back “Sure.” He doesn’t even know why, he’s probably just going to told that his crush liked Zodiac and he has a date. Unpausing the movie, he pulls the blanket tighter around himself. He listens faintly as the door opens and shuts, it should have taken like ten seconds for Simon to find him lying on the couch. Yet, the time dragged into thirty seconds and then…was that a meow he heard? Pushing the thought out of his mind, he tries to focus on the movie. “Simon, why –”

Jace’s words are cut off when something leaped up onto the couch, nuzzling its head into Jace’s cheek. His eyes went wide, because he knew exactly the name of this cat but then he shook the thought that maybe, just maybe Simon’s crush was him. He shook it out because Simon is probably returning her to him because his real crush didn’t actually want a cat. Zodiac somehow finds it comfortable as she rest on his neck. “Did your crush not like her?”

Simon is taking a seat on the space that is left of the couch, raising an eyebrow at Jace. “I thought it was obvious? Or wasn’t it? Well, I didn’t tell you I just…I thought letting her out would be enough to tell you and that you…You know, you get cocky and would realise that…” Simon stops his words as he watches as Jace stiffens in his spot.

Zodiac didn’t like the sudden stiffness of her owner, so she jumped off and walked away.

“I’m your crush? Me?”

“Yeah, you are…I understand if you don’t…but I just thought it would be nice to give you a forever animal. I know you came in that first day looking for one, but…You ended up choosing to foster. It was sweet, but some days when you brought them back for their forever homes, you looked so sad to see them go. It wasn’t on your face…never… it was in your eyes. I know how you get with feelings and emotions.”

Slowly, Jace pushes himself up, letting the blanket fall off of his shoulders. He looks at Simon and takes in the rambling, and the light redness that is tainting his cheeks. He reaches a hand out, placing it on one of the tinted cheeks. Thumb caressing gently before he leans in and kisses Simon. “I do feel the same way that much I do know.”

 


End file.
